


Knight from another world

by Goldstonegolem64



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstonegolem64/pseuds/Goldstonegolem64
Summary: In the Galar region there is a legend called the Darkest Day where a storm cover the region causing pokemon become Titanic beasts that created havoc across land. to stop this a hero weilding a sword and sheild   was able to stop the storm and bring peace to the region . That is a story  that has told for generations. But no one know the tale of the one who crafted the sword and Shield. That story has been lost to time. But what little that is known tells of a woman with blue skin and white armor coming from beyond the stars . Hundreds of years later a young  ultrcenturion named Moro Finds himself falling through a ultra wormhole into the galar Region. Now to get back home he will enter the leaguechallenge while  helping uncover the the truth about the darkest day an uncover a plot to restart the disaster
Kudos: 1





	1. Moro

The world was, Cold Dark and as i walked through the barren wastelands called the void lands . The only light that could be seen was off in the distance.That light belonged to Ultra Megapolis .One of the few remaining City left on this Sunless world. 

A helmeted man walked through out the waste land. His name is Moro, He was 17 and was a Void walker. A very dangerous job that sent out into the void lands to check on small settlements that were set up as a way to extent the light out into the world Look for old world tech or to hunt down Criminals or Ultra beasts . This was the most dangerous job out for an Ultrcenturion do to the beasts that live in the dark. The only thing keeping the Void walkers alive out here was the massive Uv light That lantern that was attached to his back, A U,v rifle and his partnered Ultra beast Poipole which was give to all Voidwalker the moment they are sent out. 

As they walked with Bright floating by his side he Kicked a rock. “ I Really wish they would send us to places that weren’t days way or at least give us a bike before they sent us off. ‘ Moro said to bright who was floating next to him humming a bit the two had just finished a mission that had them checking up on a mining settlement that went dark a week ago.lucky for them there comms were broken.They were now heading back to Utra megapolis they heard the sound of a gun being fired off followed by a Bright red light that hung in the air illuminating the area. This caused dozen creatures that were hidden by the darkness to scatter back to their holes while others made new one to escape from the light 

“Ok that's not good“ Moro said as he booked it towards where the Flair had come from knowing that who ever fired that off didn’t have much time left till something big followed the light back to the owner and ripped them apart. As they ran across the Void lands the Flair was starting to die down but as it did another one went off causing another burst of red light to illuminate the land. But this had the unseen side effect off Walking something up.Moro felt the earth Shack as four massive Finger like Clawed legs erupted from then another set of Massive clawed leg erupted from the ground as well. This was followed by the Gargantuan Spider like body of a Webmaw . One of deadliest creature on the planet. 

It Let out a huge roar as it shielded it’s eyes from the bright light . Once it’s eye adjusted from the light it looked toward the Flair opened it’s fanged mouth and fired of a beam of dark energy that destroyed the Flair and returning the world to darkness only leave Moro Back light on . After that The webmaw began to walk forwards.It’s massive clawed legs slammed into the earth leave puncture holes in the earth

The two began to run underneath the massive beast trying not to be crush by the colossal ultra beast. As they did Another Flair went up This caused the webmaw to look and follow it before it exploded with a dazzling and blinding light that caused it to let out a craw of pain followed by it Trampling the ground in a mixture of pain and Anger. 

“ That Idiots going to get us killed “ Moro said as he nearly avoided being crushed “Bright Hold on “He yelled as he grabbed on to his partner and processed to make a mad dash right as one of the legs lifted up .They made just it out before the leg came back down causing a shock wave that pushed them forward and down an unforeseen Cliff. 

Both tumbled down the hill which caused the U.V lantern on be dislodged from his back . Which caused it to turn off but that didn’t really matter at the moment seeing as they found themselves close to the Flair origin it was down Supple truck there were two people there.One was a woman with their helmet off Showing off pale blue skin light and light red hair. Next to her was an Helmeted man. 

Bright slipped out of Moro’s grip and floated towards the two people by the truck as they go closer to the people the man not knowing who showed up paniced and aimed the Flair gun towards Bright 

“ Stay back beast i’m worrying you ‘ The man yelled 

“ Keep you Voice down. Do you want that thing to kills” Moro said as he go back up 

“ Yeah shut up Aiddel “ The Woman said 

Aiddel lowered the flair gun “ Sorry Who are you ?”

Moro walked over to his lantern just to make sure it was work only to fine out that six of the eight were broken “ Great just great “ Names Moro Void walker Rank three. Now do you have any spare lights on you “

“ Sorry Kid any lights we do have are being used to keep the Mitts way” The woman said as she got up “ I’m Tray thanks for coming. “

“ So wha happened?” Moro asked as he reattached his Lantern. “

“ Tire was popped and rolled of the road Will be getting picked up hopefully soon”

“ not if that thing comes back “ Aiddel said as he looked toward the Webmaw that was stomping letting out some anger roars

“ Well if you Didn’t walk it up we wouldn’t have to worry “ Tray siad 

“Ok that was dumb of me but we needed to give the pick up are location” Aiddel said and as he said that that the Sound of a low engine roaring .” See were sav” 

Aiddel was cut of when a massive Roar drowned him out followed by the earth shacking as the WebMaw was walking towards the new noise 

“ Shit it looks like that thing is heading this way. What are we going to do “ Aiddel said with panic in his voice 

“ Well I know what i’m going to do. How many shoots are left in that Flair gun ?” Moro asked as he started to turn on his U,v rifle 

“ Two shoot left Why do you asked “

“ Good Give it here “ Moro said stretching out his free hand 

“ Alright but Why " Aiddel asked again as he handed over the flair gun to Moro

"Well because of this " Moro once he had a firm grip on the flair gun he turned on his lantern then processed to run up the hill with bright following behind him as when they were half way up it he fired a flair as far away from where they were and once it exploded the Webmaw yelled out in pain again then fired off another dark beam that destroyed the flair and looked down toward the new source of light and spotted Moro and Bright running away deeper into the Void lands. The Webmaw let out a rage filled roar as it started to follow the moving light

" ok we have it's attention now we need a way to get rid of it " Moro said

Bright let out a chime as it pointed toward a Cliff that was a good two hundred feet away

“Good call buddy on Hit that Thing with a Poison ball so it doesn’t lose interest in us “ Moro said 

. Bright let out other chime before turning around and unleashed a small ball of poison towards the Giant spider like Ultra beast. The poison ball Slammed into the face of the beast then Exploded covering it’s eyes. Which caused the beast to Charge forwards at it’s top speed towards the two of them it opened it’s mouth and was about to unleash a wed shot to trap it’s prey . 

But the moment it opened it mouth.Moro Quickly turned around a few meters away from the cliff and fired off his last Flair right into Webmaw mouth. The Flair Exploded causing the webs that it was about to unleash to egnite.Webmaw no longer blinded by anger it was now just blinded by pain causing it to just bypass Moro and Bright and off the cliff face.

Both Moro and Bright waited a few seconds before a loud thudding sound followed by a groan of pain. Moro and Bright ran up to the cliff edge and saw the Webmaw on it’s back trying to rock itself off it’s back 

“ Oh thank the Light that plan worked we survived by the seat of are pants on that one “ Moro said bright let out a happy giggle as they rammed it’s head into Moro hugging him.” Alright buddy i know but were not out of the void lands yet “ Moro said as he patted his little buddies head as he did that a bright light shined on them. Moro Turned towards the Light and saw a rescue Craft hovering over them then came down a rope ladder 

“ Get on board or were leaving without you" a voice said from the cockpit of the rescue craft

Moro quickly started to climb up the ladder happy he was going to be home sooner then normal excepted. " Can't wait to see Mera's face when we're home early "Moro said happily wondering what his little sister face would be when he walked into their home a day earlier

But that thought was cut off when he heard the sound stone being punched into He turned his head toward the cliff face and Saw that the webmaw was climbing back up.So he picked up the pace as the rescue craft start picking up speed to get away from Webmaw. 

Moro climbed into the Hover Crafts holding Area and was helped up by Aiddel

“ Alright kid lets get you up”Aiddel said as He pulled up Moro “ Thanks for the save kids “

“ Your welcome “ Moro said as Bright flow in behind him then door started to closed behind him 

[alright if everyone is on board then will be picking up s] The Pilot was cut off when the Aircraft left side suddenly jolted upwards to avoid being hit by a beam of Energy that the which caused Both Moro and Aiddel suddenly tumble backwards While Aiddel was able to right himself and grab onto hand rail but for Moro He fell right out of the still closing doors

The world slowed down as he fell .He watched as Bright flow out of the rescue craf grabbed onto him t to try and save him. But Moro knew that Bright wasn’t strong enough to stop him from hitting the ground and he also knew that the fall wasn’t going to kill him it was the damage caused from the fall that who do the job . An if the internal hemorrhaging didn’t end him the Mitts and other scavengers of void land would do it and that would be a painful death.As he continued to fall he wondered what would happen to Mera ance he passed on . But that thought was cut of when he heard the sound of Something ripping and a bright light appearing below him followed by the feeling of being sucked into into something so he closed his eyes and held onto bright as he was pulled into something 

Aiddel poked his head out of the recuse craft and looked for where Moro had landed but all he saw was a bright light that disappeared “ Where What “ Aiddel asked confused

Moro felt himself falling much longer than it should have fall from the rescue craft So he opened his eyes and what he saw amazed him. He found himself falling through what looked like a tunnel full of stars and tears in reality he had no idea what was going on and fear gripped him as he continued to fall.Was he dead was he alive was this the way to the afterlife 

As this thoughts crossed his mind he felt himself being shot out of ultra wormhole. He hit the ground then began skidding cross the ground for a few moments before slowing down then coming to a complete stop. Moro lay there for a few minutes a blinking multiple time as he looked toward the sky but something was blocking the way. It was a canappy of some sort and then there was some sort of mist as well making it hard to see . He first let go of Bright who flow up into the air and looked around . Moro got up next an turned on his helmets flashlights and looked back up towards the canappy above him which showed a green like thing hanging off of the pillar like thing. It took him a few seconds until he realized that that was a tree branch and those were leafs.As he realized this he saw something running across the branch he was looking at. Which caused him to reflexively pop the Flare gun he had and tried to pull the trigger only to hear a clicking sound tell him that there was nothing in it which was a good think because that might have attracted something to him in this strange place.

He lowered the flare gun and began to look around and found himself in the middle of a fog filled place full of tree. He tried to remember what this place was called. 

“ Hey Bright your an artificial being with Information just kind of sorted in that big head of yours what do you call a ..” Moro placed a hand on his head as he was felt the world spin a little “ What do you call a place full of trees . Is it getting hot in here or just me “

Bright flow up to Moro and let out a worry chime

“ I’m Fine just hotter than usual “ Moro replied as he removed his helmet to reveal his Pale blue skin and curly teal hair his eyes were still hidden behind a visor. As he wiped the sweat of his forehead He decide check on his supplies. So he took off his back pack which was also the massive lanturn. He first noticed that most of what remained of his lights were broken and the white bag had stains of green on it. He popped open the top of it and did a quick check of what he had. There was his camping gear, Spare flashlights a flare gun of his own with three, Three weeks worth of rations and his short range radio. He grabbed the radio and tried to make contact with someone. But all he got was stadic” Great just great “ he put the radio in his pocket and the closed up his backpack, Put his helmet back on “ Alright buddy let’s find a way out of here’ Moro said as he got back up to his feet and turned towards his friend and saw Massive Blue Furred beasts. Both were covered in scars a and on was missing a part of its ear. Bright was just flowing there in front of the two beasts 

“ Bright come back to me buddy “ Jay said as he leveled his U.V Rifle and was getting ready to fire as he did he felt something Bump into the back of his leg. Moro turned around and saw a ball of White fluff.Then the fluff ball let out a adorable “Baaa” 

This caught him off guard. Then came an ear deafening Howls from the two beasts behind him followed the fog suddenly engulfing him , Bright and the White puff ball .As the Fog engulf him Moro started to feel tired.But he had to stay up “ Bright where are y” He couldn’t finish his sentence as he passed out. The last thing he heard was the sound of flapping wing ,and the sound Baaing


	2. walking up

Moro was coming in and out of his stupier so he had very briefly hear or see what was going on .He opened his eyes and found himself being carried by a bright orange blurry thing that had a long neck and what looked like wing on it’s back. Next thing he remembered was a blinding light that not even his visor could block which caused him to bring his arms up to cover his face . Next came the voices. It was hard to make out what people were saying specifically. It was mostly a jumble of 

“Who is that “ 

“ What is he wearing “ 

“ Why is his skin blue “

“ What kind of pokemon is that”

Pokemon? what on ultra was a pokemon. He wondered he also wonder what was wrong with my skin color, why did he feel so uncomfortable hot. and what was that light. a few minutes of being moved Moro heard a door opening followed a voice saying 

“Charizard put him on the couch. Hop i’m going to get professor Magnolia also we have a Guest tell mom and grandpa where i when if they get here before i come back “ The Voice said followed by moro being placed onto something soft followed by the sound of something have hitting the ground next to him then feet hitting a hardwood floor. 

Moro lay there for a few minutes letting his body to rest from everything that had happened to day. Which was nice to finally catch his breath. Then he noticed the weight on his chest. He finally lifted his head and looked down to see bright resting there. he placed his right hand onto of Brights head and started softly petting the top of his partners head. Then he looked around the room he found himself in and saw several tropes a few pictures that he couldn’t make out.But then there was a massive picture of young man with Dark- skin,long fluffy looking Purple hair and a weird looking beard. They wear black shirt with a red crest on the chest with a blue upside down sword on it a pair of whites shorts ,long whites socks a red colored cape and black cap that sat on the top of his head. 

“ who are you “ A new younger voice said which caused moro to jump a little which also caused bright to walk up. Moro looked towards his the source of the voice and saw a young man that looked kinda like the person in the picture but smaller. They were wearing a denim jacket with puffy collars and wrists, a black shirt under it and jeans. Next to them was another one of those White puff balls. But now it had a face ,bright yellow eyes and two little horns poking out the fluff.

The boy and Moro starred at each for a bit before the boy spoke first 

“ Hi I’m Hop and this is my pokemon partner charcoal “ Hop said as he pointed towards the puff ball next to him with made what Moro guessed was meant to be a scary face 

“ I’m Moro and this little bugger here “ he pointed towards bright who was now getting up “ Is Bright Now where am I and don’t saw your house “

“Your in Postwick town in the Galar Region. “ Hop replied a little confused

“ Galar?” Moro questioned as Bright got off his chest and started flying around the room 

“ Yeah Galar the origin of the Gym Challenge, Land of Dynmaxing”Moro was still confused” My older brother is currently the league Champion.” 

“ League Champion. Your telling me things i have no clue about and i thank you for that .Now this question is going to be weird what Planet am i on ?” Moro asked 

“Earth ?” Hop replied just confused 

“ Ok” Moro said as he sat up the front door of the house burst opened and two people ran it. One was a young Caucasian boy with short blond hair and lite blue eyes , wearing was a white bean, a red long sleeve shirt with the sleeve folded back and a pair of ripped jeans. Next to him was a young Caucasian girl wear a grey button up Hoodie that cover a magenta dress and a green colored Shanter 9on the top of her head.

“ Yo hop Is it true that your brother found someone in the e Slumbering Weald “ The girl yelled 

“ Yeah mate can we see him “ The boy asked

Bright let out a chirp of joy and flow towards the two newcomers

“ Hello little one “ the girl asked as she stared at Bright with amazement in her eyes 

“Oh Hi Victor ,Gloria “ Hop said as he walked up to his friends with his hands out streched for a hand shake 

“ Hey mate” Victor said as he took Hops hand “ So is it true that your brother found someone in the woods”

“ Yes it’s true “Moro said as he got up from the couch he towered over the three preteens.

“ Oh your a tall bloke aren’t you “ Glairo said as she was hugging Bright 

“ yes yes i am. Names Moro and please be careful with bright he’s my only tie to my home right now also he is very poisonous if squeezed to tightly “ Moro said as he walked up to Gloria and patted the top of Brights head . 

“ So Brights his name that’s cute for the cutes little thing in the World. “ Victor said as he walked over and scratched Brights chin

“ It’s more of the fact he’s a defect of his kind and i named him that way because of that “ Moro said as Bright looked at him an suck their tongue “ I’m not wrong you little punk “

“ Wait he’s a shiny?” Gloria asked 

“ I don’t know what that this” Moro replied 

“ It’s when a pokemon is colored different then the rest of it’s race .” Hop said 

“Ok .” Moro replied 

“ So where are you two from anyway?” Victor asked 

Moro was quiet for a bit “ I’m from a world call Ultama “

“ Where's that ?” Gloria asked 

“ No clue if i’m being honest mainly do to the fact that i don’t know where i’m at at the moment”

“Why are you wear that get up mate you look like a spaceman “ Gloria asked as bright flow out of her hands 

“ This is my survey suit it hold in heat hide my body heat when i’m walking the Void lands” 

“ Void lands ?” Hop said 

“ Its a place where the lights of the megalopolises don’t touch.a curse landed full of beasts that will rip a person apart if they are foolish enough to entire without training or proper gear. i learned that lesson on my first solo march into the void ” Moro said as he raised his right hand to reveal that he was missing 2-3 of his middle finger and half of his ring finger.” But it dose give us some pretty cool stories to tell you want to hear them ?”

The three pre-teens looked at each other then looked at Moro with stars in their eyes “ Yes “ They all said 

“ Alrighty then let gather round Moro has got a story to tell you” But before he could do that the sound of wings flapping could be heard from the outside. 

“ Oh Leon must be back with Professor magnolia “

“ Professor who ?”Moro asked as Bright landed on charol and rested there 

“ She’s the Professor of this region she’s studying what causes Dynamaxing “ Victor replied 

“ Now just making things up “ Moro said as the front door opened and the man from the picture walked in ‘

“ Hey leon “ Hop said as he waved towards his brother ‘

“ Hi Leon’ Gloria and Victor said in unison 

“ Hey little bro Gloria, Victor good to see you two and are new found guest” Leon said as he looked towards Moro and bright 

“ Hi names Moro and this is bright “ He said as he point towards Bright who had flown of his head and straight towards leon

“ Nice to meet you both.” Leon patted Bright on the head. 

“ Excuse me leon i wish to see this guest of ours “ A much older voice said 

“ Oh sorry professor” leon stepped aside to reveal a elderly women wearing a white lab coat,Theyhad greying hair that had a purple headband in it , Green eyes that were behind a pair of glasses

” Hello there young man.I am professor Magnolia and from how you look and the pokemon at your side you aren’t from this world am i correct ?” She asked 

“Yeah that’s the understatement of a lifetime.So do you know how i got here and how to get back home ”

Magnolia walked up moro and examined his face “ I don’t know if i can get you back to your world but i might know somebody who could. “ Magnalia said as she grabbed moro by the chin and moved his face from side to side “ Don’t get your hopes up though you could be stuck here for the rest of your days “

Moro felt his heart skin when he heard that but it made sense.” I know “

“ Good with that out of the way please follow me back to my lab “ Professor Magnolia said as she turned around and started walking out of house “ Thank you for bring me here leon. “ 

“ Your welcome professor and tell Sonia” leon said 

“ I will” 

Moro looked toward Hop, Gloria and Victor “Thank you for being my first experience of life on this world “ Moro 

“ Your welcome “ Hop said as he put out his hand for a shack Moro took it and shook it 

“ Don’t be a stranger Spaceman “ Gloria said 

“ Hope you fine your way home mate “ Victor said

“ I’ll try and i hope so as well” Moro said as he grabbed his pack and headed toward the door. As he did he looked toward leon and gave him a nodd.Leon nodded back “ Come on bright we have to go “ Moro said as he was walking out 

Bright made a sad chirping sound as it floated out of the fluffy pillow that was charol and followed their partner out of the house.

As Moro step out of the house. He was nearly blinded by a brightly light that was coming from the sky He recoiled a bit and it took a bit for his eyes to adjust to the light he looked up towards the sky thinking he’ll see a tower but no he saw a bright blue sky with white clouds he looked and was nearly blinded as second time when he looked straight at a bright ball of light that hung in the sky. It took him a second to realize what it was. It was the sun this word had a son. It had light which allow the people here to live without being hidden behind walls. Moro felt tears starting to well up in his eye. He removed his helmet and just basked in the sun light for a bit before he started to felt pain on his face which caused him to quickly put his helmet back on. He guessed that after thousands of years of having no sun lihght his body mostly wasn’t build to hand it which was fine by him. He was just happy to be able to see and feel the real deal

“ Are you coming or not” Professor Magnolia said as she opened the door to the air taxi

Moro was snapped out of his trance he was in and looked towards Magnolia and saw a massive iron clad bird standing onto of a bright yellow box.It took him a second to register what was going on but stopped when bright grabbed his hand and started pull him towards the Taxi “ We coming “ Moro said as he walked around to the other side of the taxi and sat down next to the professor. After a few second of waiting the Bird let out a loud screech followed it flapping the wings and lifting of carrying the taxi with them.He  
had no idea what was going to happen next but what ever it was he would be ready for it


	3. Magnolia

It was a beautiful set to see flying high in sky looking down on the farm lands of Galar during a sun set . But Moro wasn’t doing that he was helding on to bright tightly as they flow across the sky in the air taxi . He had flown inside of airships before .He even lived in one for a year do to his Aunt constantly moving from Mega city to megacity for her job but this this was a chaotic as the Taxi was being pulled by a massive black steel clad bird which caused him to shake a little do to his fear of Avian Creatures do to some childhood trauma.

“ Are you alright young man ?” Professor Magnolia asked

“ No”

“ Scared of highs”

“No birds “ Moro said as he squeezed Bright a little tighter when the Corvianite Let out a Squawk followed by the Taxi to slow start lowering

“ Well i’m sorry for and I’ll keep that in mind next time we need to make a far distant quickly “ 

“ No it’s fine I’ll swallow my fears when need be Professor “ Moro said as he felt the Tax hit the ground

“ Well my friend you can breath easy right now because were here”

Moro opened his eyes and looked around for a moment and saw a massive two story house. He quickly got out of the Taxi ,let go off Bright who quickly floated next to him and both looked around for the professor. An saw her get out of the taxi.” Need help ?” Moro asked as he walked around the back of the cab and stuck out a hand to the elderly professor.

“ Good to see they teach you manners on your world” She said as she took his hand and got out of the Taxi 

“ Yeah my Auntie taught me and my little sister well. “ Moro said 

“Oh you have a sister younger or older?” The professor asked as the cad took of and the three started 

“ Younger Her name is Mera she 8 cycles old” Moro said with a smile on his face but then it quickly dissappered” She most likely thinks I’m dead now and So will Auntie”

Professor placed a hand on Moro’s should in a reassuring motion “ Well they may think that for a little bit. But if my friend in Alola can help you get back home sooner then you think “

“ Yeah you mentioned that before. Who is this friend of your ?”

“ Professor Burnet and her Husband KuKui. Have been worked on working along side the Aither foundation in Studying Anomaly came Ultra wormhole. They said that those wormhole can teleport people to other worlds . Dose that ring any bells 

Moro though for a few seconds on for a moment “ I think i remember hearing about a Ultra recon squad about two cycles back i though it was made up. But then again i most like fell through one of those to get here so yeah i’ve heard of them” 

“ Good .Now before we do that are you hunger “

“ Yes ma’am i am but don’t worry about making me anything i have six weeks worth of rations in my bag “

“ Nonsense you need to eat something other then ration “ Magnolia said as she opened the door to her home to reveal a huge room v on the right side of it was a massive shelf full of books with a moveable stair case. On his left was a nice looking living room with a huge tv hooked up to the wall. He though for a second he was back home “ Come along let’s get you settled in the guess room” She said as she started walking up stairs Moro snapped out of his moment daze and started following behind the Professor up stairs to the second floor with Bright following behind him. After a few seconds of walking The three stopped in front of a door 

“ Here is your room “ Magnolia said as she opened the door.” Unpack and take sometime to yourself .Dinner will be ready in about an hour and My granddaughter will be coming home soon with a friend of hers so be ready to be questioned by them “

“ Ok and Again thank you for letting me stay with you and thank you for helping me “ Moro said “ Your welcome young man if you need anything i will be down stairs “

“ I will keep my requests to a minimum “ Moro said as he and bright entered the room.“ Alright I’ll call you down when dinner is ready”

“ Ok” Moro said as he closed the door. The first think he noticed was the bed it was the bed it looked fluffy do to all the Banks and sheets on it. Bright proceeds to slam into it and dissappered into blanket then the tip of his head popping out . Moro laughed a little and looked around the room. An saw that there was a small tv that sat on a dresser. next to the dresser was a door he didn’t know what it was so he walked up to it and opened it to fine a small bath room with a few towels hanging on a rack underneath a window . “I really need a shower” Moro said to himself. He pulled of his back pack and removed his helmet and started to remove his Void suit then the secondary layer of clothes under his suit . He turned on the shower waited for water to heat up and took a shower. it had been a week since he lasted showered and it was nice to felt the water on his skin. It also felt cleansing as all the dirt ,mud and dried blood came off his face and out of his curl Teal hair . 

After ten minutes of cleaning himself. He turned off the water ,dried himself off and slowly put his secondary cloths back on they were a plain white shirt and a pair of white shorts. He grabbed onto his pack and sat down at the foot of the bed started to replace the broke lights in it. As he did Bright floated up to him holding onto a remove .He guessed this was for the tv in the room. 

Moro examined the remote for a few seconds. It looked similar to the one back home which was nice to see that there were something that were similar here so he turned on the Tv. The first thing he saw was what looked like a movie of some sort. He Changed the channel to the next Which show a women with a weird looking Quadrupedal reptile like creature with them 

“Now when talking care of your Sandile “

Moro changed the channel again to another that showed of that Leon person he met at Hop’s house .It showed Leon in what Moro guessed was a Pokémon battle or a rerun of a Pokémon battle .So Moro put the remote down and started listening to it 

“Welcome back i’m your host Simon Row here to give you the play by play of Galar’s greats champion Leon’s latest Victory against his Rival Raihan.” Simon said 

Moro listened intensely as he started to repair his lantern. As he listened to the battles play by play. He took note of how Leon seemed to have a more versed team compared to Raihan’s which was weird. But maybe that was just something about Raihan liking this Dragon type. Dragon type. Hear that was weird as well Dragon types, Fire types, and all the types that were mentioned in the battle. He would ask Professor Magnolia about this once dinner was ready. As he continued to listen to the Play by play. He though about what he was going to do while he was here. But then his mind was pulled else where when he heard the front door opening. His training as a void Walker gave him Heighted hearing along with better night vision. He wondered who jus t came back only hear someone yelling 

“ Grandmother I’m home” A female voice said 

“ Hello Sonia “

“Hello Professor “Another Female voice said 

“Hello Nessa it’s been awhile how have you been”

“I’m good been busy readying my trainer for the up coming Gym Challenge “

{Gym Challenge} Moro was curious about that. Maybe he could ask the Professor or this Nessa.about 

“ How has that been Going “The Professor asked 

“ It’s been going well I was surprise when i heard that all ten of us were going to be participating in this years challenge.”

“Well it is the Ten year anniversary of Leon being the Champion Of Galar. “ Sonia 

“ Yeah that is true But the biggest part is of this years Challenge is the amount of challengers this years. “

“ Two hundred right?” Magnolia asked 

“ Two hundred and Forty Four We have two more weeks until were done taking in challengers .” Nessa said 

“ still That is a lot of Challengers I can’t believe the Chairman Is allowing “Sonia said 

“ Well There are new rules in place for this year. Like the three strike systems, Dead lines and there will be Six Finalists in the league Finals “ 

“Seems like any interesting year “Magnolia said 

“Yeah it is “Nessa replied 

“ But hey it’s going to been Fun to watch “Sonia said 

“ Yes it will be. Sonia we have a guest. He’ll be staying with us for the far see able future”

“ I know Leon texted me about it . Which room are they staying in”

“ Third door on the left second floor”

“ Ok Ness lets go meet are new friend shall we.?” Sonia asked 

“ Alright “Nessa Replied 

Moro listened as people started walking up the stairs “Yo Bright will be having company soon “

Bright popped his head out of the blanket fort they had made for themself and let out a chirp 

After a few seconds of waiting Moro heard a knock on the door 

“ It’s unlocked “oro said as he looked towards the door as it opened. To reveal slender young woman with fair skin, ginger hair in a large ponytail, and turquoise eyes. She wears a tan-colored trench coat , a teal blouse, and light blue skinny jeans .she looked somewhat similar to the Professor So he guessed that she was Sonia. Behind her was another Girl taller then Sonia, She was slender black girl with long blue and black striped hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress shirt with tan Skinny jeans 

The two girls stared at Moro not saying a thing. Moro just stared back it was a few seconds of silence before a word was spoken . 

“ Hi “ Moro said as he waved his hand 

“ He’s Blue Why is he blue “Nessa asked confused 

“I don’t know s he also missing parts of his fingers?”

“ I’m sitting right here “Moro said somewhat annoyed

“Sorry “Both girls said embarrassed

“ I’m Sonia great daughter of Professor Magnolia and her Assistant “

“And I’m Sonia”

“Moro-Clement but you can call me Moro for short” As he said that Moro Floated in front of him and let out o Welcoming Chirp

Moro watched as Sonia eye’s Widened as She reached out and grabbed Bright's Face and started to Squish it ‘ Oh my god he’s so Cute What’s his name “

“ His name is bright Why dose everyone find him cute?” Moro asked mainly to himself as Sonia fond over Bright 

Bright let out a chirp of Announces as they squirmed out of Sonia’s Grip and Flow back to Moro and hide inside of his shirt the tip of their head poking into Moro Chin

“ Sorry about them they do not like getting their face squished “ Moro said as he kept his face lookin upwards as to not get stabbed and poisoned

“ Sorry He’s jut so cute “

“ Sonia I think your missing the point tere is a person with blue skin siting there With a weird Device in front of him” Nessa said 

“ This is just my Back pack” Moro said as he continued to replace the lights. “ Als can you stop popping out that I’m blue it’s starting to sound rude that your pointing out only me Skin color.” Moro said

‘ Sorry it’s just that it’s so eye catching”

“ I Figured “ Moro replied 

“ So What brings a Ultra Recon Squad member to Galar “Sonia 

Moro took a second to register the Question “ Nothing because i’m not apart of the recon team i just kind found myself Also how did you know about the recon team even i bearly know about them ?“

“ Well they are kind of Famous in Alola and i have read a few of Professor Burnet Note on Ultra worm holes “ Sonia replied

“ OK “

“ So if your not with the Recon Team how did you get here ?” Nessa asked 

“ I fell through one of those Worm hole Sonia Mentioned.” Moro replied as he pulled Bright out of his Shirt”

“So your here by accident then ?” Sonia asked 

“Yeah i am at least for now The professor said she would call her friend in Alola” 

“ Well make yourself at home then. Will try to make your stay here as comfortable as possible” Sonia said with a Smile on her face.

‘ Thank you “Moro replied as he returned to working on Repairing his Lantern .But as he did He heard the soft taps of something running up stairs “ What is that?” He questioned As Sonia and Nessa turned towards the stair. Moro watched as Sonia bent down and picked something up

“ Oh Hello “Sonia said followed by a barking sound “ Oh i missed you too My little munchkin “ The barking came again 

Both Moro and Bright just kind of watched as both Nessa and Sonia were petting something in Sonia Arms “ Hey what do you got there “Moro asked ]

“ Oh sorry “ Sonia said as she turned to reveal a small Dog like Pokémon” This is Yamper “

Bright was the first to float up to Yamper and let out a welcoming Chirp Which was returned by Yamper who barked back happily as Bright started pat them 

“ Looks like they’re getting along “ Sonia said 

“ Bright Tends to make fast friends with everyone they meet “ Moro said as he got up and walked towards Sonia and Yamper. He brought his hand and let Yamper sniff it follow by it rubbing it’s head on his hand “ He’s very soft ‘ He said followed by a small shock Which caused him to recoil “ Oh “ Moro shook his hand “ What was that?” 

“ Sorry He’s an Electric type i should have warned you earlier Sorry “

“ Electric type?” Moro Questioned this being the second time today he heard the word Type used to describe One of this Pokémon. He was about answer but Professor Magnolia Yelled up from the Kitchen.

” Sonia can come and help me “

“ On it Grandma “ Sonia said as she started walking towards the stair Leaving Nessa and Moro together as bright followed behind her somewhat talking to Yamper 

Nessa looked towards Moro and put a hand out “I Didn’t properly introduces myself earlier “

“ Moro-Clement Can you explained to me what She meant by Electric type “

“ Lets go down stair with the professor and Sonia are they can Explain things better then i can “ Nessa replied as She started walking towards the stair. Moro following behind Her 

About an Hour later 

Moro , Nessa ,Sonia and Magnolia sat around a table.

“ And Fairy types are super effective against Dragon ,Dark and Fighting types. They are weak to Steel and Poison and are Immune to Dragon type moves .” Sonia said to Moro as he was writing down notes. 

“ Alright that's Nine types down. All that is left Poison, Flying, Ice, Psychic, Bug, Ghost, and Steel. Thank you for take time to teach me about this “ Moro said as he put the notebook down 

“ No need to thank us” Sonia replied 

“ Yeah no problem Space man” Nessa said as well Followed by a Timer going off 

“ Oh Supper is Done “Magnolia said As She got up from her seat and walked toward the kitchen “ Will finish this lesson after Supper”

“ Alright” Moro said as he placed his note book on the ground under the seat “So Before we start eating i need to Ask when you both came in I hear . Nessa talking about something called the league Challenge What is that? “

“Oh that Well it “ But before Nessa Could explain what the Challenge was There was a knocking on the door 

“Can somebody get that “ Magnolia said from the Kitchen 

“ I Got it “ Moro said as he Quickly got up walked to the door and opened it “Hello “ He said as he came fast to fast with a Tall man who was just a bit taller then him .They had tan-skin with black hair, green eyes, and neatly trimmed facial hair. They wore sharp gray business suit consists of a gray vest with numerous black buttons, a gray overcoat with a single gold button, a white shirt, and a red tie. He also wore a classy gray pants that matched their suit, along with a gold and black belt, pointed red and black shoes, and a gold watch.

“ Hello young man I’m Chairman Rose it’s A Pleaser to meet you” He said with a smile on his face that sent a warning sigh to Moro


	4. The Chair men

Moro stood in the doorway Looking at the man in front of him. He had no clue who this Chairmen Rose. But he carried an Air of importance to him that Moro easily picked up. But He also could feel that the Smile on his face was fake 

“ Hello young man what’s your name “ Chairmen Rose asked .Moro stayed quiet “ Man of few words that’s good quality to have. “

“ Whose at the Door ?” Nessie Yelled from the Kitchen table

“ Ah Nessie it’s nice to see you here” Rose as he walked forwards only being stopped by Moro who had not moved “ May i come in ?” Moro thought for a few seconds before stepping back. letting the Chairmen in.” Thank you young man “ The Chairmen said as he walked in .Moro closed the door and followed behind Rose

“Chairmen Rose What brings you here “ Nessie said as a look of surprise appeared on her face

“ I just came over to have a chat with the Professor about This years League Challenge and how much Dynamax energy that with be produced this year. Also I was also in formed by Leon about are extraterrestrial friend here” Rose said as he turned towards Moro who walked passed him and sat back down next to Nessie An as Moro sat down Professor Magnolia walked in holding several plate behind her was Sonia holding a Huge pot with Steam coming out of the top of it and behind her was Bright and Yamper “ Ah Professor Magnolia It’s Good to see you”

“ What do you want Rose “Magnolia said visibly annoyed as she placed down 

“ I just wanted you to look over something for me and I wish to talk you your the plates Guess. “ He said lifted up a Briefcase that Moro hadn’t noticed 

“ Rose we don’t have to worry about a power shortage thousand years. You need to stop worrying about it before you do something regrettable” 

“ As the Chairmen of the league and the President of Marco Cosmos It’s my job to make sure that Galar is prosperous for as long as i life and even further beyond that and the Galar Particle will fulfill that dream. Also That is not what i’m hear to talk about that i just wanted you to double check some calculations my men have made. I just want to make sure the Dynamax generators can handle being used repeated in the same day “He said as he place the briefcase down on the Kitchen table 

“ Not on the table we’ll be eating soon “Magnolia said as she walked over and grabbed the briefcase “ I’ll look at it later “ She said as she walked into the kitchen 

“ Alright Now Mr. Moro my i have a word “

“ OK “ Moro said as Bright floated next to him 

“ Seeing as your the first Ultra recon member here i was thinking maybe you could participate in this years challenge you’ll be sponsored by Marco Cosmos. You’ll be paid handsomely. If you take it.” Moro was Quiet and was thinking about “ You can think about you have two weeks to think about it and here’s some incentives for you. Oleana You can come in” Rose yelled 

Everyone looked towards the door and to see a tall and slender woman with fair skin, green eyes, and long blonde hair. She wears a long white coat, a red blouse, a black pencil skirt, sheer grey pantyhose, and matching black high heels. For accessories, she wears a black choker, hoop earrings, and a bracelet. She also has red lipstick as well as red painted fingernails. She was followed by a person in Marco Cosmos uniforms both were carrying a thick metal Briefcases. The employee walked up too Moro opened the briefcase. In it was a bright red small rectangle device that Moro figured was a phone of some sort, He picked it up turned it around to see a black glass screen and looked at it and as he did a little red spike like thing appeared followed by the screen lighting up followed by a voice coming out of the speaker. 

[ Hello I’m you newest friend Rotom-Phone Mark 12 the latest and greats model to be released by Marco- Cosmos What is you name user ] The Phone asked as it suddenly floated out of his hand turned around to reveal a small smiling face.

Moro was quiet before speaking “ Moro-Clement “ 

[Hello Moro-Clement I can’t wait to help you on your mission here ] 

“Ok ‘ Moro said just a little confused by the now the taking and floating Phone. Bright the ever friendly beast he was floated up to Rotom and started talking to it and the rotom started talking back. While that was happening Moro looked back into the briefcase and saw next two where Rotom was there two rounded objects that were black colored with red ring around it’s top and below that was three rows of smaller round Objects there were twelve per row. The first row was just a plain red color the second row had a base color of was blue with two red line on it and the third row had a black to it with a yellow on the top. and the last thing in the briefcase was a band looking thing .It had a small Glass screen on it. The rest of the band was a white color with pink on the top and blue on the bottom . He picked it up and processed to put it on it was weird 

“ What is this?” Moro asked

“ That is a Dynamax Band it will allow you to Dynamax during battle in Gyms and in tournaments “ Rose said 

“ Ok I’ll figure that out later.” Moro said as he grabbed onto one of the small round objects it was one of the red ones and when he pulled it out he found it to be a ball with a white bottom and at the center of it was a button. So he tapped it which caused the ball to expanded. Which brought a small smile to his face. “ In triaging” He guessed just by looking at them this were what were called Poke-balls.He then tapped the button again and the Ball shrink back to it’s original size. He then grabbed on to the bigger Poke-ball and wondered why it was so big 

“ Ah you finally reached the best of my gift those two are rather hard to fine on a short period of time but they will help you on your miss” Rose was cut of when Moro pressed the button on the Poke-ball causing it to open and released a blue that shot up into the air then arced over the employee and landed on the ground and with a bright flash it revealed a pale purple bat-like Pokémon. It has yellow eyes, a black triangular marking on the inner corner of each eye, three tufts of spiked fur on each cheek, two dark purple teardrop-shaped spots on the front of its face, a black lower jaw, and two spiked tufts of fur on its upper lip. Its large, teardrop-shaped ears resemble loudspeakers; they are dark purple on the outside with alternating rings of pale and dark purple fading to black on the inside. Fluffy black fur covers its chest and hips. On the middle joint of its wings are small black hands with two fingers and it has two long toes on each foot

‘ What is that ?” Moro asked both confused and a little scared 

[Noibat After nightfall, they emerge from the caves they nest in during the day. Using their ultrasonic waves, they go on the hunt for ripened fruit. No wavelength of sound is beyond Noibat's ability to produce. The ultrasonic waves it generates can overcome much larger Pokémon.] Rotom said as it floated in front of Moro

“ Alright “ Moro said as The Noibat looked around the Room then spotted Moro and hopped passed the Marco-cosmos and flapped it’s little wings and landed on Moro’s lap Which caused Moro to freeze up a little because how big the thing was. “ Hello little guy “ He said as he scratched the top of the Noibat’s head.” The Noibat let out happy chirping sound. Moro put the empty ball down the reached for the other one and opened it to reveal an Cat like creature with Cat like Pokémon with shaggy, greyish-brown coat of fur that resembling a beard, It also had yellow eyes and a toothy grin. it had a black coin it’s forehead. It looked like a feral gremlin and when Yamper came up to it the Meowth swapped at them and ran toward moro and hide under the Chair he was Sitting on

[Meowth Living with a savage, seafaring people has toughened this Pokémon's body so much that parts of it have turned to iron.] Rotom said 

“ I have no clue what that means but thank “ Moro said he was still confused by what was going on. But Bright and Yamper seemed to be overjoyed by the appeares of their new friends so he didn’t really question it. 

“ As i was saying This two will help you on your mission seeing as your people aren’t use to being in hte sun for long periods of time. So nocturnal pokemon would be a good fit for a time of your “ Rose said 

“ Ok “ Moro was confused by how Rose knew about his people . But he pushed that though to the side.” So do i have to make the Decision now or can i think about it?” Moro asked 

“ Think about it you have two weeks until then. An if you choose not to take the deal everything we gave you will still be yours wouldn’t want you to have a rough start here. Now I’ve taken up to much of your time. Thank you for have me Professor , See you at tomorrows meeting and Moro thank you for hearing me out “ Rose said as he started walking out followed by Oleana. The Marco-Cosmos Employee closed the Case and placed it on floor in front of Moro and followed their bosses out 

Everyone watched as the three left the house then Moro spoke “ Well that was strange “ He said as he continued to pet the Noibat

“ Yeah Also I though you wanted to get home as soon as possible. Taking the league Challage would have you’d here for about four mouths “ Nessie said 

“ I Do want to get home as soon as possible but Auntie didn’t raise no fool free thing are free thing and now i have three new friends that i need to name.”

“ So Your not planning on taking the Chairmen’s sponsorship then “

“ No Also thank you for not telling him that i’m not a member of the ultra recon squad” He said sheepishly 

“ We just assumed that you would tell him.” Sonia said as she picked up the briefcase and placed it on the living room coffee table.

‘ Well knowing how my people work once. I’m mostly likely going to be recruited into the recon squad for this region and if i am i would like to be sponsored by someone i trust and Rose is someone i don’t “ Moro said 

“ Why wouldn’t you trust the chairmen he’s been helping Galar for years he’s probably the most trust worth person on this planet “ Nessie said a little offended 

“ I Don’t know why but something about him just seems off. Men should not play with powers beyond they’re control and he is playing with something that he shouldn’t be.”

“ What makes you say that ?” Magnolia asked as she sat down 

“ They way he sounded when you brought up that energy problem it reminded me of my people’s history we needed a infinite power souse because we were expanding to fast so we captured a being called necrozma and tried to use it as that power source and we no longer have a Sun because of that. Now What do i do with this two ‘ Moro asked as he pointed towards his two new teammates 

“ I’ll get the poke-food “ Sonia said as she walked back into the kitchen 

“ Wait your planet doesn’t have sun how are you even Alive” Nessie asked worry in her voice 

“ We’ll have asked that question a lot in school and my teaches said not to think to hard about it “ Moro said jokingly as he grabbed a plate for himself” So what are we eating “

“ Sweet herb Medley Curry” Magnolia said as she started to serve herself 

“ Yes love the way you make it Professor ‘ Nessie said as she grabbed a plate of her own “ So what are you thing of naming your two new members ?” 

“ Well I was planning on naming this one “ patting the Noibat “ Radar because of the ears and for this in little guy “ pointing toward s the Meowth under the Chair’ I was thinking about Lorn after my favorite teacher “ Moro served himself a small plate of Curry. 

“[ Would you like to register those names “] Photom Asked 

“ Yes i would “ Moro replied as he grabbed his phone and started setting it up his new plan.as he did that Sonia walked out of the kitchen with a big yellow bag of Food and the moment she put it down all four Pokémon to booked towards the bag . Radar’s sudden take off almost caused Moro to fall out of his seat” Warn me next time ‘ Moro said as he put Photom down. He was a little frazzled by what just happen 

“ Sorry i forgot “ Sonia said as she started filling a huge metal bowl 

“ It’s fine just frazzled “ He said as he looked towards his plate of Curry and just looked at it for a few seconds. The Curry to him looked like a pile of very thick red sauce with beans cut up vegetables what looked like little chunks of meat which made him think where the meat came from and herds. He was hesitant at first but he quickly picked up his spoon and scooped up a little bit of the curry and brought it up to his face smelled it. It smelled good so he took a bite. An Nessie and Magnolia watched as Moro’s eyes widened followed by him rapidly eating what was on his plate and once it was clean he went for seconds “It’s so good “ Moro said through stuffed checks 

“ You better hurry up Sonia before Blue boy eats it all” Magnolia said laughing a little 

“ Yeah speedy he’s downing it faster then you can” Nessie said 

Sonia placed down the bowl of food for the Pokémon and quickly walked over to the table 

An hour later 

Moro laid on the couch with a smile on his face “Oh i haven’t had a meal like that in weeks” Moro Patted his stomach “ And Thank you nessie for helping me sent up my phone “

“ No problem watching you down that much curry in such a short time real put a smile on my face “ She said as she hand over the phone “ I set up your network account and synced up the two luxury balls you got .so all you have to do now is recall them to their balls and then just type in the names you want for them “ 

Moro grabbed onto His phone sat up then grabbed onto one of the empty Luxury balls then whistled to get the attention of Bright and the others . Bright and Radar quickly flow over to him while lorn who was a sleep on a kitchen table chair looked up towards him then went back to sleep. Moro looked annoyed then Whistled again. Lorn looked up again stretched stood up hopped of their chair and walked they had their arms cross while doing it

“ Alright time to go back into the balls for now” Moro said as he pointed the first luxury ball and hit the return button which sent out a red beam that flow towards Lorn. The beam hit then an Moro watched as Lorn was digitized and absorbed back in to the poke-ball. Moro quickly did the same for Radar and then started to type in their names. After that he looked at the move sets of his team along with there gender typing and Ability

Radar was a Female a Flying ,Dragon type and had the moves Hyper Voice , Aircutter , double team, Guest and wing Attack and the ability call Frisk . As For lorn they were also Female sole Steel typing had the move set of Metal Claw , Scratch, Hone Claw , Fake out and Payday with the Ability of tough claw,

After that he quickly released then both from their poke-balls “ Lorn ,Radar come on out and stretch you legs. “ Moro said as both Lorn and Radar appeared in front.Lorn looked annoyed before walking back to their chair while Radar and Bright went back to flying around the room playing tag 

As Lorn was Walking back to her chair She passed by Sonia who was holding onto a few books and had Yamper following behind them “ Hello Lorn “ Sonia said Lorn just looked up to her then hopped onto their chair and went back to sleep “ Ok sleep well” Sonia said as she laughed a little as she walked toward Moro and Nessie 

“ So what’s you got there?” Moro asked 

“ Just my notes for my thesis paper” Sonia replied 

“ Still trying to figure out what really happened during the darkest day and who the white lady ” Nessie said 

“ Yes and i’m so close i’m just missing the final pieces i need . The only problem is i can’t translate this runes ‘ Sonia said as she opened up a book to reveal a picture massive painting of a women in white armor on a stone wall surrounding were Runes

Moro looked at the picture and for a second he though she was messing with him because the runes were Ultrun the written language of his people then he notice what year this painting was made 1245 A.G.W .about the same time his people were messing around with Necrozma and Worm hole tech 

“ So I know this may sound weird but i think my people were here long before the ultra recon Squads. During this darkest day. Also what is the Darkest Day ?” He asked confused


End file.
